1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particular to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, and FIG. 1 is a liquid crystal display device 10 in the conventional art. An array substrate 11 of the liquid crystal display device 10 is adjacent to a light guide plate 13, and a color filter substrate 12 is far away from the light guide plate 13. An outer plastic frame 14 fixes a display panel 15 and a backlight module (not shown), and prevent the display panel 15 from sliding relatively in the plastic frame 14. Usually, a trench 141 is provided on the plastic frame 14 in order to enclose the display panel 15. However, the size of the plastic frame 14 will be increased, which is not conducive to a narrow frame design or no frame design of the liquid crystal display device 10. With further reference to FIG. 2, for blocking a light emitted from the light guide plate 13 from entering an area of the array substrate 11 where a thin-film transistor (TFT) 16 is located in order to ensure a display contrast ratio of the liquid crystal display device 10, a metal light shading layer 17 is provided below the TFT 16. However, the structure of the display panel 15 will become complicated so as to add the manufacturing process of the liquid display device 10 and increase the production cost.